pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear
'''Lotso' (short for Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear) is the main antagonist of Toy Story 3. He is the head toy at Sunnyside Daycare and an old, jumbo, extra-soft teddy bear with a pink and white plush body and a velvety purple nose who carried a walking stick. After his original owner replaced him, Lotso became cruel, heartless corrupt. He acts like a prison warden, and rules Sunnyside. Lotso also smelled like strawberries, according to other characters including Rex and the garbageman that found him. ''Toy Story 3'' Lotso is first introduced greeting Woody and the gang, and then showed them around Sunnyside. He put the new toys in the Catterpillar Room, knowing that the toys there are treated with abuse by the younger kids. When Buzz Lightyear came to Lotso and his men asking for them to be moved, Lotso denies Buzz's demand and resets him to his demo mode, making him think he was a real space ranger again and manipulated him to be his henchman. He made Buzz kidnap his friends and lock them up, with Mr. Potato Head being put in "The Box". Woody, who had escaped Sunnyside earlier, saves his friends and formulates a plan to escape Sunnyside. When they tried to escape, Lotso shows up, and Woody reminds him of his old owner, Daisy. Mad that Daisy replaced him with another Lotso, he came to Sunnyside with Big Baby and Chuckles the Clown. Lotso and Big Baby rose to power and made the daycare a toy prison, while Chuckles was taken home to Bonnie's house. He, along with Andy's toys, was taken to the city dump and was almost killed before being saved by Woody and Buzz. When it looked like he would save Andy's toys from the incinerator, he deceived them and left them to be die since he believed all toys were trash. The toys survived, however, and Hamm and Slinky wanted to teach Lotso a lesson for almost killing them, but Woody convinced them to let him go and Lotso was found by a garbage-man who tied him up on his truck with a few other toys. He was last seen with one of them telling him to "close his mouth." Trivia * In a viral marketing campaign, Pixar posted two fake commercials, for a "real" Lotso manufactured in 1983, on YouTube. One was a typical American toy commercial from the 80s, and the other was done in Japanese. Both feature the "Toy Story Collection" edition of Lotso, that comes with the Certificate of Authenticity. * Lotso was first spotted next to Dee's bed in Up when Carl's house flies past her window outside, and it was later confirmed that he would be a new character in Toy Story 3. * Lotso is the first Disney villain of the 2010's decade. * Near the end of Toy Story 3, Buzz, Woody and the rest of the toys in the garbage burning machine trusted Lotso to climb up the ladder and press the emergency stop button because Woody and Buzz saved him, but he turns away and says "Where's your kid now?" * When the toys are saved from the incinerator, Hamm and Slinky want to get back at Lotso for leaving them to die, but Woody tells them he's not worth it. This may be Woody remembering what happened between him and The Prospector, only this time Woody is letting Lotso learn the true meaning of playtime on his own when the garbage man finds him and ties him to the front of the truck. External links *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear commercial (circa 1983) Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Toy Story villains Category:Daisy's Toys Category:Sunnyside Daycare Toys